You Just Can't Have Everything
by my time is now
Summary: To him and to the world they seemed to be the perfect couple, but what secret is she hiding?


Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the plot of the story.

John cena had never been this nervous in his life before. He was pacing around in his locker room as his best friend Randy watched him with an amused expression on his face. After watching him for about 15 minutes or so, he could not take it any more. "Man, what the hell is your problem? I have never seen you so tense and... uh nervous? Is everything all right?"

John sighed as he finally stopped pacing and sat next to Randy. "Nah, i am all right, just a little nervous, you know. I can't help but dread the feeling that something bad is gonna happen today. What if she does not say yes, what if she says i can't marry you? I just got a bad feeling about this man."

Randy could not help but laugh at the saddened expression on his friend's face. "Listen to me man, you have got nothing to be worried. Eve loves you. You have been together for what, almost a year now. With the rate you two are going, i am sure she must have thought, why you haven't popped the question yet. So don't worry, everything will be all right and before you know, you two will be having a wild 'just got engaged sex' by the end of the night." He paused, "Speaking of her, where is she now?"

John just laughed. He took a few moments to think of the beautiful woman, he was completely in love with. He and Eve met for the first time at the annual draft over a year ago when she was traded from Smack down. They instantly clicked and started to hang out with their common friends. After about a month or so, he asked her to be his girlfriend and she said yes. Well... the rest is history. Remembering Randy's question, he answered, "She was sleeping when i left, must have woke up by now. I left her a note on the table. I have written some directions as to what i want her to do today. I just hope she does not catch the surprise."

Eve was at present, out of wrestling due to knee injury. She got injured about three months ago, and after her surgery and all, she was staying and travelling with her boyfriend John, taking rest and working out occasionally. She was recovering fast and was soon expected to be back at ring.

After Eve woke up at the morning that day, she turned her body to see her boyfriend but could not see him. She glanced at the table clock and sighed. It was way past her normal time to wake up and she knew that John would have to go to the arena at the morning. He must have left early. She lied on the bed for some few more moments before she finally decided to get up and use the bath room. As she got up she noticed a piece of paper lying on the table, typical place for John to keep his notes. She took the note and read it.

"Baby, i am sorry that i did not wake you up. I left kinda early and you looked very cute sleeping like that, and i did not want to disturb you. I want to take you to a special place today for dinner. There is a new dress in the closet and i want you to wear it. I won't be coming to the room today, i will pick you up directly from the hotel at around 8 pm, okay? I can't wait to see you in that dress. Bye. Love you."

Eve sighed as she read the note a few more times. She first thought of calling John but then decided against it. It was already 11. A few more hours won't hurt right? He wanted to keep it as a surprise. However she had a distinct feeling as to what John was trying to do, and truth was, she was actually quite looking forward to this day.

It was 7.30 pm and Eve was all dressed up and ready to go. It was a beautiful white dress that fit all her curves perfectly and gave her a divine appearance. She had her make up done and as she stood in front of her mirror, she could not help but admire herself. She sure looked very beautiful. John had called her once, just to check up on her. He said, he would be picking her up at around 8, just as decided previously.

Finally, around 8 there was a knock on the door and Eve quickly opened the door revealing John cena looking very handsome wearing a tuxedo. He quickly pulled her in his arms and kissed her lovingly. " God, i missed you very much, staying the whole day away from you was like a torture." Then as he took the time to give her an once over, his jaw almost dropped on the floor. " Wow, you look amazing. I just can't wait to get my hands on you tonight. Just you wait." Eve just laughed. "Yeah i missed you too, now no more talking, let's just go to this special place of yours, i can't wait to just get this over with" she said as she kissed him on the lips.

"Yeah ok, let's go" John said as they came out of their hotel room and approached their car. Like a true gentleman he opened the door for her. After she was settled, he walked around to his driver's seat and started the car. "John, will you please tell me, where we are going?" asked Eve after they drove for about five minutes. John just grinned, "nope babe, now where is the suspense in that? You have to just wait to find out," he smirked, "but since you have asked, i am taking you to a new restaurant, that just opened a few days back. It is very good, words of Randy."

"Hmm, well we will see it for ourselves then," Eve mused as she sat a little more comfortably on her seat. Finally after about ten more minutes, they arrived at their destination. They parked their car and got out. It was a beautiful restaurant and quite big. Compared to other restaurants at that hour of time, it was quite crowded, with great music going on. John had already booked a table for them. They took their seats and when the waitress arrived with menus they ordered their foods. Their food was served and they ate silently just talking every now and then about the quality of food and every small things.

After they finished, John ordered coffee for them. Eve noticed that his cool demeanour had suddenly changed and he was looking very nervous. Knowing the reason fully well, she just sat, biting her bottom lip, waiting for him to say something. John was suddenly not so nervous any more. He cleared his throat and said, "uh Eve, i wanted to ask you something." "What John?" John suddenly stood up and walked around the table to stand in front of her with his hand in his pockets. He bent down on his right knee and took out a small box with a beautiful engagement ring and held it towards her. "Eve, from the first day that i saw, i knew i was in love. You are smart, strong, beautiful and one of the best divas right now. Every day of the past year that i was with you, i fell more in love with you. So will you make me the happiest person on earth and be my wife? Will you marry me?"

Eve watched John as he proposed her and as she looked around, she found they were suddenly surrounded by many wwe superstars and divas that were all looking at her expectantly. There were Randy, Mike, Phil, Rey, Wade and various other superstars. There were also few of their close Divas like Melina, Kelly Kelly, Beth and others. They must were watching them from somewhere waiting for the right time. Her breath caught in her throat as she carefully decided what she was gonna say next.

"John before i answer to your question, i want to tell you...i want to tell all of you something." she gestured for him to stand up which he did, confusion clear in his eyes. "My full name is 'Eve Torres Morgan', does the last name ring anything in your ear?" By that time her whole appearance had changed. Her eyes lacked the usual warmth and affection and it was cold and emotionless. John sure was confused with her sudden change, more so with her question. He walked down the memory lane and remembered one James Morgan, who was in the wwe for three years before he got fired about one year ago. 'But how is she related to him? She cannot possibly be his...or can she?', he pondered, but he did not say anything.

Eve could tell from his facial expression that he did remember something. "Well you guessed it right, i am James Morgan's sister. Remember one year ago he was fired from the wwe due to a stupid stipulation to a match against you. It would have affected you nothing but if he lost he would be fired and..."

Just then John interrupted her " you do know why there was that stipulation, right? James was caught testing positive of a drug after a match. He said it was his first time, and that he was feeling very weak so he took a very minimal dose of it. But when Vince threatened to fire him, he got offensive and said that he was not getting enough push and that he could beat any top superstar. So as a life line to him, Vince made the match between us and of course i agreed. He could not beat me and so..." but he was interrupted by Eve who was visibly fuming.

"I don't want to hear about it any more, i don't care if he used drugs or not, but he is my brother and i promised him that i will make you pay. I will crash your world down on your very good day, just like you crashed his world that day. I was a Smack down that time and i knew, i was gonna be traded to Raw and so i made my plan. Don't you get it John, it was all part of the plan, making you fall in love with me and then breaking your heart in front of your own friends, which i just did. I never loved you John, it was all fake."

Hearing her saying all this, John felt as if someone had just punched him hard in the gut. He could not say anything. He just watched as he felt his heart breaking into pieces. He felt tongue tied, he could not form any words to reply her back. Eve paused for just a few moments before giving a small humourless laugh, "you are not even that good in bed John, being with you was like hell, i felt trapped. Every time we were having sex, i faked it, i had to scream to shut out the displeasure, i felt being with you. But it was all part of the plan."

Again John could not say anything. She had just digged at his masculinity, his man prowess, yet he said nothing. He just stared intently, watching her contradicting all the wonderful and amazing words, she had said to him after their every, various love making sessions. Guess it was just plain sex for her, it was never love on her part.

Eve suddenly laughed out loud, "ha ha, who thought the mighty super Cena would get all speechless and dumb before a girl, huh? Sure this is the best day of my life. I have fulfilled my promise." She took a moment to glance around at the crowd that was silently watching the scene before them. They all seemed still, none of them moving, completely shocked as they watched the scene unfold before them. Eve did not say anything else, just, "i am leaving you all now, this is the best day of my life, i want to spend it on my own, so no one will follow me", with that being said, she walked past them, John's intense gaze following her, until she disappeared behind the door.

On coming out side, Eve quickly called a cab and asked the driver to take her to some quiet place nearby. The driver took her to some park which was quite quiet at that time of the night. She thanked the driver, tipped him and entered the park.

She sat on a nearby bench and it was then that the wall she had built around her finally came down. She broke into a fit of tears as she replayed the events of the night in her mind. She never meant for this to happen. Yes, she did promise her brother, but it was before she met John. She never meant to fall madly in love with him. She did not want to do this. Her brother wanted her to turn him down on the day of their wedding, but she could not do it. She later learnt, James was guilty of taking drugs, but she could not back down from her promise either. She had to do it and she wanted to do it at the very first opportunity and get it over with. She sobbed hysterically, as she realised she might have pushed the only person away, who loved her unconditionally for her and not only for her looks. She knew she just made the biggest mistake of her life and she was the only one to blame for it.

It was official. This was the worst day of her life.


End file.
